Needed
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: What he needs, she can give him. Rated 'M' for consumption of blood.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR THESE CHARACTERS

ORIGINALLY WRITTEN FOR INUMADMUSINGS "BLOOD/VAMPIRISM FETISH" PROMPT. WON 3RD PLACE!

**Title: **Needed  
**Author: **plumespixie  
**Prompt: **Blood Fetish  
**Rating: **MA  
**AU/Canon**: Canon/ Canon Continuation  
**Summary: **What he needs, she can give him  
**Word Count**:1087

She was still a child when it started, this odd… exchange…

When he'd saved her from the oni, and had, ignorant of the damage it such a 'slight' fall could do to her human body, let her fall into the bushes behind him, she'd been covered in scrapes from the branches of the bush.

After he'd taken off, she'd followed him, and when by the time she got back to camp there were thin trails of blood covering her forearms and shins, and a few small scratches on her neck, and one on her cheek. She'd noticed him look at her oddly… with some kind of strange burning in the back of his eyes.

She hadn't had a stream to clean up in, and so she'd started to lick the blood from her wounds, and wipe it off as best she could. She didn't get very far before he appeared before her in a blur. She could sense his youkai was excited from the recent battle, and she was nervous, but he put her at ease,

"Would you allow this Sesshomaru to assist you?" it was not a command, it was a request, and at the time she'd smiled sweetly and offered her arm without a second thought, watching as he closed his eyes and began to lap the blood from her wounds. Jaken had stared on in disbelief, but said nothing.

In a strange way, it seemed to calm him, and from that moment on, he seemed to… soften… towards her. It seemed, to Rin, that she had finally found something she could do for him, something she could give to him… the taste of human blood.

From the moment she realized this special gift she could give her lord, she enlisted his help whenever she got a cut or scrape.

It never occurred to her that he would ever harm her on purpose, just to get his little 'fix', and, oddly enough, he never did. Not once was he the cause of her bleeding.

However, it seemed that if too long went in between these little 'exchanges' he would become…edgy… around her, his eyes harder, and his tone more clipped.

It was then that she began to truly understand what she had to do…

She would disappear into the woods, under the guise of finding food, and then she would find a sharp rock, a thorn from bush, something… anything… and she would slice open her weak human skin.

When she would return, he would turn to her, his eyes alight… eager…

"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin is bleeding! Please, help Rin?"

On one of his visits to her, while she had lived with Kaede, she finally allowed him to see what she'd been doing.

He'd been restless, edgy, and she knew what he needed. She was 12 now, and more 'mature', she knew much more about demons and their natures, and yet, she was still drawn to him, and lacked the common sense to fear him.

She took his clawed hand in her own, and, while he looked on intently, obviously curious, she drew a single claw across her forearm, before she purred sweetly to him,

"Sesshomaru-sama… Rin is bleeding… help Rin?"

The look he gave was the closest thing to love she'd ever seen in his eyes. That was the day he'd bade her return with him.

Then, when she was thirteen, there was a _new_ blood to offer…

His eyes had drifted closed, as his nostrils flared, and he turned to her hungry eyes, and he'd…licked his lips… a most uncharacteristic gesture. She didn't have to ask him that day… he'd come to her,

"Rin…" he'd said, obviously trying to hide the growl in his voice, "you're bleeding," he seemed out of breath, "please," he almost never said 'please', "may this Sesshomaru assist you" the whites of his eyes had bled to red at the thought, "in cleansing yourself?"

By now, she'd realized she was in love with her master, and also, she realized that at this moment, she had _power_ over him… he was no rapist… and she _could_ deny him, but instead she'd offered a deal,

"Of course Sesshomaru-sama, but.. would you also, allow Rin something?"

He was taken aback, but asked what she would request in return, and at that moment, Rin could have demanded anything, but…

"Kiss Rin?" she'd said so sweetly, full of hope.

He'd indulged her, and she indulged him, for the next five days, several times a day. The orgasms he made sure to give her were intense, and she was certain that, on at least one occasion, _he_ had orgasmed as well, if his groan, the shaking of his body, and the single thrust of his hips was any indication.

It wasn't until the third day that she realized that the cloth she used between his 'cleanings' was missing. She caught him, that night, pleasuring himself, with one of her used cloths held under his nose. The fourth day, when she'd changed her cloth, she handed it to him,

"Rin thought you'd like a fresh one…"

When the week was over, it was like coming out of a dream, and he'd failed to approach her again, but… her appetite was whetted.

She crawled to him, a week later, on her hands and knees, by the fire light,

She'd kissed him, and he allowed it, she wasn't sure why, but, _that_ kiss, she made sure to ram the tip of her tongue into the point of his fang, and drag it across the sharpness, filling their mouths with her blood.

For a moment, he pulled away, and both their mouths were covered in blood.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" she panted, "human females bleed their first time…" her invitation became even more obvious when, for the first time, _she_ reached for _his_ intimate area, squeezing softly and stroking him over his silk.

He'd growled then,

"I _will_ **bite** you, Rin… it _will_ hurt."

He had never before been the _cause_ of her bleeding, or the pain associated with it.

"Then, please… _hurt Rin_."

He'd groaned, when he sunk his fangs into her shoulder.

She'd cried when he sunk his cock into her passage.

He'd licked the blood from between her thighs, and, in the afterglow, he made a confession in the question he asked her,

"How is it you always know what it is that will set this Sesshomaru's mind at ease?"

She'd never felt so _needed_.

Rin decided then,

He didn't have to love her…

To be needed was better…


End file.
